


Diamond in the Dark

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky gets a push, F/M, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Steve Is a Good Bro, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: It's Odin's 65th birthday party and Steve plays matchmaker.





	Diamond in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one hasn't been updated in a while, but this part was being shy. But we finally have it. 
> 
> Please read all other parts first.
> 
> Below is a link to Youtube video for the song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlL6cbYRYRw
> 
> Thank you to Shallowgenepool and Cellis for proofing and for keeping me in the right direction

Bucky took a swig from his beer as he watched the party, standing a little way off to the side, away from the dancing couples. It was Odin’s 65th birthday and once more Frigga had erected a marquee in the garden. It meant that, as with Loki and Steve’s wedding reception, that the children were able to be babysat in the main house, so their parents could enjoy the celebration while being within shouting distance should there be any problems. That didn’t stop Steve, who was always slipping out of the tent anyway to check on the twins, even though the babysitter had repeatedly told him they were fine, making Bucky laugh.

The family had moved back into their newly remodelled home at the beginning of last month and Steve had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water. He was the epitome of a doting father, falling into the role as a stay at home dad with enthusiasm. Not that Loki wasn’t just as good with the babies, but he had to go back to work after two weeks, leaving Steve to rule the roost with the twins.

Of course, it wasn’t all plain sailing. Although starting out as a placid baby, Michael suffered badly with colic, especially after the twins moved to bottle feeds. The dark shadows under both Steve and Loki’s eyes were evidence of more than one sleepless night. But overall, Bucky could see that his brother finally had everything he had wanted all the time he had known him, a devoted husband and children he could shower with all the love he had missed out on as a kid.

If he was honest with himself, Bucky was a little envious. He couldn’t deny that those resentful feelings that he had felt when he first came back after his capture still surfaced every now and again, but he didn’t let them interfere with his family. They had stood by him through everything that had happened, especially his recovery and he loved them all more than anything else.

Thinking about his family, Bucky glanced over to the newest addition to said family. Carol was on the far side of the dance floor, talking with Frigga. He was glad that she had fitted in so easily into their group, even though she kept everyone a little at arm’s length. He knew she still had some worries that as the twins got older, Steve and Loki would slowly create distance between her and them and she was trying not to get to attached to them or the friends she could be making. Bucky had reassured her the last time they talked that there was no danger of that, that Steve and Loki would never have asked her to be involved if they were going to push her away later. She had smiled, but he could tell she still had doubts.

Bucky was very uncertain where he stood with her. Granted that after they ended their professional relationship, they had become friends but there was still a wall between them, until her labour which brought it crashing down. It came up again just as fast after she left hospital and they were once more James and Doc, as opposed to Bucky and Carol.  
Bucky liked her, liked her a lot, possibly even loved her, which was new for him. He had never been in love with anyone, not like that. Not even Natasha, for whom he held a touch for years. No, his feelings were stronger than in any other relationship he had ever been in and it wasn’t even a relationship.

Bucky was so lost in thought looking at Carol that he didn’t notice Steve until he touched his arm.

“Hey Buck, you ok?”

Bucky jumped, but thanks to his years of therapy, he didn’t attempt to defend himself as he may have done when he was first discharged from the army. He glanced at Steve then back to the main body of people, deliberately avoiding Carol. “I’m fine. Just watching everyone enjoying themselves.”

Steve chuckled. “One in particular, right?”

Bucky choked a little on his drink but shook it off quickly, hoping to put Steve off the scent. “Well, you are funny running back and forth to the house. I’m sure the poor woman can manage mini Thor as well as twins without you hanging over her when it’s time for a diaper change.”

Steve frowned. “Do you have to agree with Loki? I know I’m fussing but I can’t help it. Anyway, I wasn’t talking about me.” Steve turned to look at Carol.

Bucky followed his gaze, already knowing who he was looking at. He silently cursed and turned to the bar, where another beer was waiting for him.

Steve shook his head. “Come on, Buck, you can’t pretend you don’t like her. I mean even Thor has noticed that you can’t keep your eyes off her and when you two get talking, the rest of us might as well not be there.”

“I like talking to her. She’s a good listener, it is her job.” Bucky pointed out, subtly reminding him of how he met the Doctor.

“Nope, she’s not your therapist any more.” Steve grabbed his own beer. “Look, I know its hard. I was a little scared when I first met Loki, I’d been on my own for a while and it’s been even longer since you’ve had anyone serious.”

“Yeah, but my last girlfriend wasn’t a cheating son of a bitch.”

“No it was Nat and I wasn’t pinning after Brock for years.” Steve laughed at Bucky’s face which could only be described as stunned. “Why do you all think I walk around with my head in the sand? You are two of my best friends, I know you better than anyone else and you think I wouldn’t notice the tension between you, or that you looked like a kicked puppy when you saw her and Clint together that first time.”

“Why did you never say anything?” Bucky asked once he found his voice.

“What was the need? You’re grown-ups and unlike Jane and Darcy, I’m not going to interfere when I don’t need to.”

“But you're doing just that now.” Bucky countered, slightly annoyed.

“Because I need to. Plus, if I don’t, the girls will and then it won’t be on your terms.” Steve replied. “Look this is your call. You like her, I’m sure she likes you, but you’re the only one who can decide if you want to take that chance. All I can say is that you’ll regret never knowing if it would have worked.”

“And what if she doesn’t want the baggage?” Bucky asked, nodding towards his missing left arm. “She deals with broken men at work, she shouldn’t have to deal with one at home as well. She deserves someone whole.”

Steve couldn’t resist giving Bucky a punch in the arm. “You aren’t broken, Jerk. You’re cracked a little but then we all are. And it’s not like she doesn’t know what she would be letting herself in for. She knows your issues better even than us. Why don’t you let her decide if she willing to give it a go?”

Bucky looked at Steve and then over to Carol. She had finished talking to Frigga and was alone. As if she knew that someone was watching her, she looked up and their eyes met. Whether it was because of the conversation he had just had with Steve, he wasn’t sure, but Bucky found he couldn’t look away.

Steve, seeing what was happening, slipped away without a word and headed to the DJ. A slow love song came on after a moment and Bucky broken from Carol’s eyes to glare at his best friend who shrugged.

_Is it real, what I feel, is love,_  
_Is it love that's making me weak, in the night,_  
_And when she's next to me,_  
_I just stumble on my words,_

Bucky looked back at Carol who was now swaying to the music. He downed the last of his beer and walked over to her.

_And all the things I want to say,_  
_Come out wrong,_  
_I am lost in a dream_  
_But I know this is more than it seems,_  
_I need a little help,_

He reached and touched her arm. She turned her head to him and their eyes met again. There was a question in that look and she slowly dropped her hand to take his.

_Someone put on a love song,_  
_To bring her closer to me,_  
_All I want is this diamond in the dark_  
_To begin what must be;_

He led her to the dance floor. He wasn’t the most graceful of dancers, but all he really needed to do is hold her close and step gently from side to side.

_When she turns at her_ name, _when she smiles,_  
_When she smiles, I feel it again, in my heart,_  
_Across the crowded room,_  
_She is just a dance away,_  
_And I can feel her like a fire that's burning strong,_  
_She keeps looking at me,_  
_And I know this was all meant to be,_  
_And then it had to come,_

“Bucky?” Carol asked, clearly trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Bucky smiled as she used his preferred name. “Can I take you to dinner?”

It was Carol’s turn to smile. “I’d like that.”

_Someone put on a love song,_  
_To bring her closer to me,_  
_All I want is this diamond in the dark,_  
_To begin what must be,_  
_All I want this diamond in the dark,_  
_To begin what must be,_  
_All I want is this diamond in the dark, to begin what must be_  
_All I want is this Diamond in the dark, to begin what must be_

 

Steve smiled as he watched the pair dancing, even as the music faded out. He was glad that they were finally moving forward and knew it was best to leave them alone to sort out what happens next. He slipped out of the tent to check on the twins once more, hoping he had done the right thing for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. Show me your love.


End file.
